


Dead Space: Salvation

by TheBookWriter



Category: Dead Space (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, BAMF Ellie Langford, Earth survives the Necromorph outbreak, EarthGov survives, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Hurt Isaac, Isaac and Ellie and John help EarthGov destroy Markers and Bretheren Moons, Kidnapping, Michael Altman is Alive, PTSD Isaac Clarke, Pregnancy, Protective Ellie Langford, Unitologists are still a problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookWriter/pseuds/TheBookWriter
Summary: An alternate ending to the beloved horror franchise that is Dead Space.Basically I'm giving Isaac and Ellie the ending I feel they deserved after all the Hell they went through. So, expect plenty of Ellie/Isaac fluff. X3Having that said, this fanfic may contain some spoilers for the franchise. Don't say I didn't warn you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this fanfic is a work in progress, so expect frequent updates.

Personal Log - Isaac Clarke - August 10th

Entry 1

 

It's been a week since our return to Earth- since the Necromorph invasion. So many have died. John and I managed to find a handful of survivors, but I honestly don't know how many we'll be able to save. There's so many of them that have been injured.

 

It's not just Necromorphs out here, either. Only yesterday we rescued a family that was being attacked by Unitologists. They were searching for us, though I can't say that I'm surprised. They're nothing if not persistent- it's one of the few things we unfortunately have in common.

 

We've had a bit of luck. Yesterday, John was able to get in contact with EarthGov. There's been an order to retreat to the nearest base. In our case, there's one just five miles from here. We're heading there now, but I honestly don't know how much longer the others are going to last.

 

Entry 2

 

We managed to reach EarthGov's base in one piece, but now we've got bigger problems. With so many people in one place, the Unitologists are bound to realize what's happening. Even if they don't manage to get in, these damn Necromorphs will. I'm going to help John- we've got to find a way to seal the entrances.

 

Entry 3

 

We managed to seal the entrances, but it's far too quiet now. John and the others are convinced it's a trick, and I agree with them. The Unitologists have us surrounded and are planning to attack when we least expect it. Everyone's on edge and watching the vents, but there's no way to tell when an assault might happen.

 

Shit- I think I can hear one of them scraping around up there.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie takes part in a stealth mission to prevent Unitologists from storming the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I decided that Reverend Jacob Danik has a brother called David. And yes, they're both insane Unitologists, though David is considerably worse since he holds the rank of priest in the Church of Unitology.
> 
> Don't worry. Isaac will be given the opportunity to reunite David with his brother later on. 
> 
> And this time, there WON'T be a giant shard of rock that does the job for him. >:D

 

"Have you been able to enter the base yet?"

 

"Negative, sir. They've sealed the entrances."

 

"I see," said Danik. "No matter. The Necromorphs are already swarming in through the foundations. Even if they do survive the infestation, we have them surrounded."

 

Near the back of the gunship, a woman wearing a Unitologist uniform stood up. Her face was concealed by the mask she wore, but on closer inspection one could easily see that each of her eyes were a distinctly different color. One was a pristine blue, while the other seemed to almost be shining with a brilliant green. Her name was Ellie Langford, and she was also looking for Isaac Clarke, albeit for an entirely different reason than what was currently being discussed over the radio. She began to walk towards the captain, silently drawing a knife that she had kept concealed within her stolen uniform. 

 

"What's the brief in taking prisoners, sir?" asked the captain. Ellie paused to listen.

 

" _Prisoners_?" the priest scoffed. "You and your men aren't there to take prisoners, Captain. When you find Isaac Clarke, your orders are to kill him. If anyone gets in your way, kill them too."

 

"Understood, sir. It will be done."

 

"Not if we kill you first," Ellie said.

 

Before the captain could even move, she'd drawn the knife blade swiftly across his throat. Blood splattered onto the controls as the captain choked on his last breath; his body twitching violently as death quickly set in. Already the rest of the ship's passengers were on their feet, but again Ellie was too fast for them. Before they could even reach for their weapons, she'd drawn her Seeker Rifle and had fired direct shots to their heads. Within seconds, all seven of the Unitologists were dead, their blood and brains staining the walls of the ship. Her task complete, Ellie shoved the captain's corpse to the floor and sat down. Although she couldn't hear anything on the radio, she had the distinct impression that Danik was still listening. After a moment of silence, Danik spoke.

 

"To whom am I speaking right now?" he asked.

 

"Ellie Langford," Ellie said boldly. "And if you think you can kill Isaac Clarke, you're wrong."

 

"Is that so?" Danik answered coolly. "And what makes you so sure of that, miss Langford?"

 

"You try it," Ellie growled. "And you'll have to get through me, first."

 

"Is that a challenge?"

 

"No," Ellie said firmly. "It's a promise."

 

This statement was followed almost immediately by a burst of static, followed in rapid succession by every other gunship abruptly losing communication. Danik smiled. _Well played, Miss Langford._  he thought. _Game on._

 


End file.
